1000 MEERE
by lyra-sarah
Summary: Fic basado en la canción de Tokio Hotel del mismo nombre


1000 MEERE(1000 OCÉANOS)

Todo parecía indicar que sería un tranquilo día de trabajo. Ese día iban a rodar el video clip de su nuevo single, y los chicos estaban muy emocionados. Tras el éxito logrado con su disco, tenían muchas ganas de comenzar con su segundo trabajo y que les saliera igual de bien.

El sitio buscado para el rodaje era unas vías del tren abandonadas. Incluso habían logrado conseguir un tren para ellos, al que estaban subidos en ese momento y exploraban con curiosidad mientras esperaban a qué todo estuviera listo.

-Prefiero viajar en avión-dice Bill paseando la mirada por el lugar.

-Los trenes también son cómodos-le contesta su hermano con una sonrisa.

No deja de mirarle fijamente, sabiendo que el lugar más cómodo del planeta eran los brazos de su hermano, en los que había pasado una noche estupenda.

Bill observa que no le quita los ojos de encima y le da la espalda para que no vea la sonrisa que esboza sus labios. Le ha leído la mente, puede leer en los ojos de su hermano como si fueran un libro abierto. En ellos ve todo el amor que siente por él, y las ganas que está teniendo en esos momentos de poder estar en su interior de nuevo, igual que la noche anterior, cuando se coló en su habitación amparado en la oscuridad.

Cierra los ojos al recordar como se metió entre sus sábanas y le hizo el amor de una suave manera, poniéndolo a horcajadas encimas suyo y guiando sus caderas con las manos para que los dos alcanzaran el clímax al mismo tiempo.

No puede evitar que de sus labios escape un gemido al recordarlo, sintiendo un escalofrío y subiendo los brazos para frotárselos. Sonríe al sentir sobre ellos los de su hermano, quien le abraza por detrás y le atrae hacia su cuerpo, poniendo la cara en su cuello y dejando allí un dulce beso.

-Mmm…..no empieces algo que no puedas terminar-le dice con pena.

Sonríe cuando le oye gruñir contra su piel, donde aún ha dejado sus labios posados, echándole su cálido aliento en ese frío día.

-Esto es una pasada-oyen la voz de Georg a sus espaldas.

Se separan antes de que el bajista entre y les vea allí parados, en mitad del vagón y tiernamente abrazados.

-Todo es antiguo, da miedo mirar o tocar algo-dice Gustav entrando en el vagón.

Los hermanos se giran y sonríen a los recién llegados.

-Lo malo es que hace mucho frío aquí dentro-dice Bill sonriendo maliciosamente a su hermano.

Tom le mira enfadado, como le provoca delante de los demás sabiendo que no puede actuar, sino en esos momentos ya estaría bajo su cuerpo sintiendo el calor del mismísimo infierno en su interior.

-Por fin os encuentro-dice David subiendo al vagón-Esto es pequeño, pero hay muchos rincones para esconderos.

-¿Ya podemos continuar? Sino Bill se nos muere de frío-dice Tom rompiendo a reír.

Ahora es el turno de Bill de enfadarse. Mira a su hermano y le dirige una mirada cargada de odio. Siempre se burlaba de él delante de sus amigos, haciéndole parecer más débil de lo que no era, pues por las noches aguantaba más que su hermano, quien le suplicaba que se rindiera y le dejara recuperar las fuerzas.

David asiente y los chicos le siguen hasta el vagón en donde están los instrumentos preparados para rodar una escena. Todos ocupan sus lugares.

Gustav se siente tras su batería mientras que Bill coge su micrófono y lo aprieta entre sus manos viendo como su hermano se ajusta la guitarra a su cuerpo con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una persona humana a la que mimara con cariño.

-Bill, si miras hacia la cámara podemos empezar-le riñe David.

Bill le obedece avergonzado y se prepara mientras uno de los técnicos se acerca a él con una claqueta que la cámara que tiene delante enfoca y comienza a grabar.

-Escena 67, toma 1-dice el técnico con voz clara.

La música comienza a sonar y los chicos simulan estar tocando mientras el video comienza a ser grabado. Bill tararea la canción por lo bajo poniendo todas sus ganas, cantando como si de verdad le salieran las palabras.

"_Wir müssen nur noch 1.000 Meere weit, _

_Durch 1.000 dunkle Jahre ohne Zeit"_

Tras terminar de grabar esa toma, deciden tomarse un descanso. Llevaban toda la mañana trabajando y a los chicos se les notaba cansados, además de muertos de frío.

Se dirigen al vagón en el que habían improvisado un comedor, poniendo unas largas mesas y sillas. En la parte del fondo sobre otra larga mesa estaba la comida en unas fuentes que las conservaban calientes. Hacia ella se dirigen con sus platos y dejan que la cocinera les sirva. Tras tener los platos repletos se dirigen a una mesa y se sientan a comer.

-Espero que terminemos pronto-dice Bill frotándose las manos.

-¿Tienes mucho frío?- le pregunta Tom sentado a su lado.

Bill asiente y sonríe cuando le ofrece una bufanda que llevaba guardad en el bolsillo del plumífero que se había puesto encima de su sudadera. Se la ajusta al cuello aspirando el aroma de su hermano que hay prendado en ella.

Siguen comiendo en silencio, mirando a su alrededor y observando como los técnicos llevan más estufas al frío vagón que hace de improvisado comedor.

-Chicos, ha surgido un pequeño problema-les anuncia David acercándose a ellos.

Alzan las miradas y dejan de comer esperando las malas noticias.

-La siguiente toma es en la que estáis en el techo del tren y no se puede grabar `porque ha empezado a llover. Y ya hemos hecho las del interior del tren. Vamos a revisarlas por si hay que repetir alguna y mientras esperamos a que deje de llover.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer mientras?-pregunta Tom desesperado.

El rodaje se iba a alargar mucho más de lo planeado y el tenía otros planes en mente para después de terminarlo.

-Tenéis tiempo libre, aprovecharlo como queráis…pero sin salir del tren-les dice antes de dejarles.

-Estamos encerrados-suspira Bill cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues yo pienso hacer lo que ha dicho David. Aprovecharé que tengo tiempo libre y me buscaré un rincón del tren en le que echar una cabezadita. Despertarme si deja de llover-anuncia Georg levantándose de la mesa.

-Yo voy a ver como está quedando el video, ¿venís?-les pregunta Gustav a los gemelos,

-Yo paso, me iré a sentar por ahí un rato-dice Tom declinando su ofrecimiento.

-Pues yo sí voy, quiero que me saquen bien-dice Bill sonriendo.

Se aleja con Gustav y entran en el vagón donde están los monitores en los que el equipo revisa fotograma a fotograma, buscando alguna escena mal grabada.

-¿Podemos mirar?-le pregunta Gustav a David.

-Coged una silla-les ofrece haciéndoles sitio.

Se sientan y escuchan las explicaciones de unos de los técnicos, quien ha parado una imagen en la pantalla y les explica la luz utilizada. A los pocos minutos Bill se comienza a aburrir. Se fija más en la imagen que ha escogido para que vean los efectos usados, sonriendo al ver que es una suya. Asiente con la cabeza satisfecho con el resultado, mirándose en la pantalla lo guapo que ha quedado.

Acerca más la silla para ver mejor, sus ojos se fijan en el rostro que aparece a su izquierda. Es su hermano, quien levantando la mirada de su guitarra le observa cantar emocionado con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos se quedan prendados de ellos y siente una punzada en su entrepierna, lugar en el que se posaron la noche anterior pasando la lengua por toda ella.

-Creo que ya he visto suficiente-dice levantándose de golpe.

Sale del vagón ante las miradas de los técnicos. Regresa al comedor pero su hermano ya no está donde lo dejo. Mira a su alrededor y ve a una de las camareras, acercándose a ella y preguntándole por él.

-Se fue por la puerta de la derecha-le contesta nerviosamente.

Bill la sonríe agradecido y se dirige a la puerta, que conduce a un largo y oscuro pasillo. No había estado en esa parte del tren y no sabe donde puede llevar. Camina abrazándose el cuerpo con los brazos, en esa parte no hay calefacción y el frío es más evidente. Llega hasta una puerta y la trata de abrir, pero está candada. Prueba con las que se va encontrando por el camino hasta que da con una que no lo está.

La abre y asoma la cabeza, viendo a su hermano sentado en una butaca en mitad de la oscura sala, con uno de los calefactores del comedor que hace de improvisada iluminación.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?-pregunta entrando del todo.

-Cierra la puerta, que se va el calor-protesta enojado.

Bill le obedece camina hacia la butaca en la que está sentado, quedándose de pies a su lado mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Tom alzando la mirada.

-¿No me haces sitio?-le pregunta con una pícara sonrisa.

-Tú mismo-le invita.

Bill asiente y se pone de frente, apoyándose en los brazos de la butaca y separando las piernas para sentarse a horcajadas en el regazo de su hermano.

-¿Cómodo?-le pregunta Tom riendo.

-Demasiado-le contesta con un susurro.

Tom abre los ojos al sentir que hace presión en su entrepierna con la suya. Separa los labios emitiendo un débil gemido mientras que sus manos se apoderan de sus caderas y le acerca más a su cuerpo, para que se siga frotando contra él de esa suave manera.

Bill consigue mantener el ritmo, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que marca su hermano. Se inclina hacia delante y le echa el aliento en sus labios antes de sacar su lengua y pasarla por ellos.

Tom suelta una mano de su cadera y la fija en la nuca de su hermano, atrayéndole a su boca para poder meter la lengua en la suya con violencia.

Bill gime por la sorpresa. Levanta sus manos y las pone en su cara, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares mientras se entrega a ese beso que cada vez se torna más violento.

Como sus movimientos. Se dejan llevar por la pasión, el ritmo ya es cada vez más veloz, sus entrepiernas se frotan de una salvaje manera.

Sus labios se separan cuando sienten que el aire les falta. Se miran fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de moverse uno encima del otro.

-Cántame al oído-le susurra Tom con esfuerzo.

Bill se inclina sobre él y apoya los labios en su oreja, donde pasa la lengua antes de separar los labios y entonar su canción.

"_Wir müssen nur noch 1.000 Meere weit, _

_Durch 1.000 dunkle Jahre ohne Zeit__"_

_._

Tom cierra los ojos al escuchar el mensaje que esas palabras encierra.

_(" Tenemos que correr solo 1000 mares,_

_durante 1000 años oscuros sin tiempo")_

Oye que deja de cantar, sabiendo que ya ha alcanzado su clímax sin esperarlo, entonces se abraza más a su cuerpo y frotándose más fuerte contra él apoya la cara en su cuello y susurra a su oído su parte del estribillo.

"Noch 1000-mal durch die unendlichkeit,

Dann sind wir endlich frei"

("Solo 1000 veces durante el infinito,

entonces finalmente seremos libres")

Tras decir las últimas palabras un gemido emerge de sus labios, señal de que él también le ha alcanzado.

Bill se deja caer contra su cuerpo mientras que el suyo aún tiembla por los espasmos. Jadea contra su cuello, marcándole la piel son su cálido aliento.

-¿Ya no tienes frío?-le pregunta Tom sonriendo.

-Sabes como quitármelo-logra decir entre jadeos.

Tom coge su cara entre sus manos y le mira fijamente a sus nublados ojos.

-Recorreré los mares que hagan falta para que seas mío, nunca te dejaré. Viviremos juntos en el infinito, seremos libres si nos tenemos el uno al otro-le dice poniéndose serio.

-Ya soy tuyo…te pertenezco para siempre-le asegura llevando una mano a su pecho.

Tom la coge y besa su palma. La vuelve a llevar a su pecho y mientras la sujeta con fuerza comienza a besar suavemente a su hermano, sellando con un beso esa firme promesa.

Juntos para siempre. Libres uno al lado del otro.


End file.
